Reverse
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Everything is backwards. Sakura is acting like Sasuke who is acting like Naruto who is acting like Sakura. Chouji is Ino who is Shikamaru who is Chouji. Shino is Hinata who is Kiba who is Shino. What the hell? Read its going to be interesting. Rated for weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

The rookies were in a fight with an S-rank missing nin from Kumo. He was faster than them but his techniques needed a lot of work. He sent lightening at Hinata who was pushed out of the way by Kiba and he dodged at the last minute. They weren't doing very good though. Sakura's super strength wasn't doing anything since she couldn't touch him with his speed. Sasuke was faring worse thanks to nobody guarding him or helping him. After a while everyone saw that he wasn't going to ever be a team player and just forgot about him. Ino was no longer his fangirl as she had found love. Sakura was actually with Lee and was happy with him. Naruto realized his feelings for someone else later and did what he could to win her over. He wanted to win over Ino. And he did actually. They have been together for what seemed like forever but only a couple months. They were meant for each other.

The Kumo missing nin cursed and then released some kind of powder in the air. They all started coughing as they inhaled the stuff. When they stopped coughing everyone started feeling funny. They were getting dizzy and they could barely see in front of them. Then they all collapsed and everything went black.

Kakashi, team Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were looking for the rookies. They had been sent on a mission to search for a missing nin and take him down. When they arrived at the battle sight their eyes widened. All of the rookies were on the ground and looking worse for wear. They walked over and started feeling for pulses. Luckily they were all alive but something was wrong. That's when they saw it. The changes to their teams. Naruto's usually spiky blonde hair was hanging loosely to his waist but then they noticed something else. His chest was bigger and they knew something was wrong. He looked like when he was in his sexy jutsu mode. Sakura's pink hair was shorter than usual and now had a well built body. Of a boy. Shino's hair was down to his mid back and it looked like he was also turned into a girl.

Chouji was skinny and his hair was way past his butt. He had the body of a girl as well. Ino was a boy now with longish hair and Shikamaru had put on wait. Kiba's clan tattoos were gone and now on Hinata who was a boy. Sasuke's hair was spiky like Naruto's. They rolled them over and saw that they had indeed changed. That's when they all started to wake up. Something was off though. Sakura looked down at herself and asked in a slightly male voice. "Why am I wearing a skirt?" That shocked them to the core. Naruto put a hand on his head and looked down at himself in disgust. "Gross why is Sasuke-baka's clothes on me?" His voice was more high pitched. Then he saw Sakura. "Sakura-kun!" The others were looking down at themselves weirdly. Then Hinata yelled. "Why the hell am I wearing Shino's clothes!?" Neji was about to pass out.

They all went into the woods and changed into each other's clothes. Naruto was wearing Sakura's clothes and smiling at Sakura who was wearing Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke came out in the orange jumpsuit looking at Naruto with hearts in his eyes. Chouji was wearing Ino's clothes and then was pestering Sakura about a date. Shikamaru came out in Chouji's clothes while Ino was wearing Shikamaru's. Kiba was wearing Shino's stuff. Hinata was wearing Kiba's while Shino was wearing Hinata's. The sensei's and team Gai were trying not to pass out. Sasuke rounded on Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here and on time?" Sakura was trying to shake both Naruto and Chouji off of her. She snorted. "Dobe." Sasuke rounded on her. "Teme." Naruto hit Sasuke on the head. "Don't call Sakura-kun teme!" Sasuke was nursing the bruise on his head glaring at Sakura. The others(sensei's and team Gai)had their jaws practically on the ground. This really was creeping them out. Shino was fiddling with his jacket and walked over to the others. "H-hello N-Neji-nee-san." Neji then really did faint and was caught by Lee. Who was crying anime tears while looking at Sakura. Naruto looked at him and shifted a little weirdly. "That's the creep who's always trying to get a date with me." Lee was wide eyed. Sasuke waved at him. "Hey bushy brows." Lee fainted then. Gai caught the two passed out boys with a weirded out look.

Kiba just raised an eyebrow while looking at everyone. Hinata had Akamaru in her jacket and yelled. "Why the hell are we just standing around?" The rookies nodded and looked at the sensei's. Tenten was trying to figure out what was going on when someone spoke. It was Ino. "Troublesome." Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth in shock. Kakashi had dropped his book while Kurenai couldn't form a sentence. Chouji was hanging on Sakura's arm. "Please Sakura-kun. One date." Sakura was trying to get them to release her arms. "Yeah right Sakura-kun likes me Chouji-pig." Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "I'll go on a date with you Naruto-chan." Then Naruto hit him sending him flying. He then turned back to Sakura.

"This is going to be a long day." Kakashi said with a sigh.

They walked back to Konoha. The Hokage stared at them wide eyed and asked what happened. Sasuke looked at him confused. "What's wrong baa-chan?" Tsunade looked at him shocked then she fainted. Naruto ran over and helped her up. "Are you okay Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade fainted again. After a brief explanation meaning that they really didn't know what happened and should contact Kumo for information they left. The rookies were about to go home when they called all their parents down there. They were shocked and speechless for once. This wasn't what they had expected. Ino yawned. "Troublesome." Yoshino and Shikaku were looking between her and Shikamaru with impossibly wide eyes. Shino was fiddling with his jacket. Hinata looked around. "Why the hell did you call our parents here?" Hiashi and Hanabi looked like they were having heart attacks. Never had they seen this happen before. Sakura was still trying to shake the two fans. "Release me." Her own mother was looking at her shocked. Naruto gave a puppy dog pout. "Come on Sakura-kun just one date?" Sakura glared. "No now release me Naruto." Sasuke was grinning. "Teme." Sakura glared at him. "Dobe."

Chouji looked over at Naruto. "Stay away from him forehead he's mine." His parents looked at him in shock. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "He's mine Chouji-pig." This wasn't what they had thought was wrong. Not at all. The two girls were still fighting and starting to yell at each other. Hinata was clutching her ears. "Make those two banshees stop my ears are bleeding. Akamaru's are too." Tsume and Hana looked at her then at Kiba who was wearing Shino's clothes. He just raised an eyebrow. The parents turned to the sensei's and in perfect unison yelled/asked. "What happened?!"

Kakashi held up a hand to stop them from yelling anymore. "We don't know. They had been fighting an S-rank missing nin from Kumo and we think he did this to them."

The parents looked over at them. Then Tsume asked. "What are we supposed to do then? We can't bring them home like this. They think they are someone else. Look at my son he is acting like Shino while Hinata is acting like Kiba."

"Well you will have to take home the one acting as your child." Kakashi said. "So Tsume you are taking Hinata. Hiashi is taking Shino and Shibi takes Kiba."

"Inoichi takes Chouji. Chouza takes Shikamaru and Shikaku takes Ino." Kurenai said.

Asuma said. "Sasuke will go to Naruto's apartment. Naruto will go to Sakura's house and Sakura goes to the Uchiha compound."

The parents looked appalled by this but nodded. Ino yawned. "This is troublesome. All I wanted to do was watch the clouds." Chouji grinned. "Or daydream about Temari." Ino blushed. "Shut up Chouji." Shikamaru just looked confused. "But don't you like Temari Ino?" Ino just sighed. "Troublesome." Yoshino and Shikaku looked at them with a very very confused look. They hadn't known Shikamaru had a crush on Temari.

****"Let's go." Hiashi said and Shino scurried over to him. He looked down embarrassed. "Yes father." Hiashi wanted to slap himself. Hanabi looked back at Hinata who was playing with Akamaru with a sigh. They all went their separate ways with their childrens replacement.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.(That night)

I was walking into my room and looked in my closet. I needed something to impress Sakura-kun. I sighed dreamily. I did wonder though why something seemed different. Wasn't I in love with Sakura-kun? I laid down and looked at the ceiling. He never really gives me the time of day or anyone for that matter. I wondered why I fell for him in the first place. Probably because of his looks. But now I really wondered why I was so in love with him when there are more fish in the sea. I walked downstairs where my mom was reading (Sakura's mom doesn't care about the Kyuubi and thinks Naruto is a sweet boy). She looked at me and smiled. She would know what to do. I sat down on the other chair across from her.

"Mom I have a problem." I said with a sigh. "Can you please help me?"

She put her book down and gave me her full attention. "Yes I can. Go on when your ready."

"Well I have been thinking a lot. I mean Sakura-kun never really gives anyone the time of day. He always is training to kill his brother and I don't think he will ever want a relationship with anyone. But I don't know what to do anymore. Should I continue going after him or do I give someone else like Sasuke or Lee a chance?"

She smiled at me. "You seem to know the answer yourself. If you ever want to be happy then you have to give up some things. I had to do the same thing with your father. He wanted to be a shinobi and then when he went off to fight the Kyuubi he never came back. So when he died I had to give up the idea that I was never going to be alone. So you have to give up Sakura. If he doesn't want a relationship there isn't anything you can do. Just be his friend and teammate. On the subject of Sasuke and Lee why don't you give one of them a chance."

I beamed at her and hugged her running upstairs. "Thanks mom!"

I ran into my room and started looking through the scrolls. I was going to get stronger and no longer be a fangirl. I would be a great shinobi like my father was. With a huge yawn I got under my covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Chouji's P.O.V. (The same time as Naruto's)

I was sitting in my room thinking long and hard about Sakura-kun. He may have the looks but he doesn't have a personality. I want a guy with a personality. But what should I do? I have always chased after Sakura-kun but it ruined my friendship with Naruto. We were such good friends back then but what happened? Sakura happened. Now it all seemed so pointless. Wasting my friendship and falling for a guy who doesn't know I am there. I pushed my red hair behind my ear with a sigh. I needed another opinion. But I didn't want to talk to my mom so I think I will go talk with someone I know will have the answers I need. I'm going to go see Tenten.

Normal P.O.V.(When they got home)

Inoichi and his wife walked into their home with Chouji. He was deep in thought and just walked straight to his room. They looked at each other with twin expressions of confusion. Ino hadn't been a fangirl for several months and was happily in a relationship. They didn't know if they should tell that to Chouji though. The two sat down at the table and looked at the table. They saw Chouji run down the stairs into the kitchen. "I'm going to go find Tenten it's important. Bye mom, Bye dad." Then he was gone.

"Should we tell him the truth?" Inoichi asked.

His wife shook her head no. "I don't know its just very confusing. Ino starts to act like Shikamaru and turns into a boy. Then we have Chouji who turned into a girl and is acting like the old Ino. She gave up on Sasuke a long time ago. But...Naruto was turned into a girl and is Sakura while Sasuke is Naruto. She was dating Naruto. I wonder what will happen when she finally realizes it."

Shino's P.O.V.

My father was walking in front of me and Hanabi. He hadn't even spared me a glance since we left. I knew he was disappointed with me but I didn't understand why. It wasn't like I failed the juken anymore. I could incapacitate a shinobi with it. Maybe because I hadn't stopped stuttering. We arrived at the compound and I squeaked a little. Everyone was looking at me with looks of confusion. Did I do something wrong? We walked inside and I looked around. The pictures on the wall were confusing me. Who was the lavender haired girl in all of them? And why wasn't I in any of them? I put my head down in shame. I was a disappointment to the family.

Hinabi must have saw the expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I said trying hard not to stutter but failing.

Father turned to me. "You should get some sleep you had a hard day."

"H-hai father." I walked the opposite direction to my room with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I am still so weak. When I got into my room I laid on my bed and started crying.

Hinata's P.O.V.(Same time as others)

I was walking with mom and Hana towards the compound with Akamaru in my jacket. The two seemed to be tense for some reason. Hana's dogs were watching me warily as if they never met me. The dog by my mothers side looked at me from the corner of its eyes. I didn't like how it was looking at me. I sighed and then lifted my nose up. Why did I smell like lavender? Well I was around Shino so that's probably why. I was in the mood for some steak. Mother looked at Hana who looked back at me. I sighed again. Everyone was acting weird today.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walked into my home with a huge smile on my face. Although I was bummed because naruto wouldn't go out on a date with me. All she thinks about is Sakura. That no good teme. Why should I really even care that she likes him though. Its not like she is even that pretty. Not like Chouji who is really cute. I blushed. I had started crushing on Chouji a month ago but all she sees is Sakura. Why is it always Sakura? I had a personality unlike him. He was terrible to everyone.

I looked outside my apartment window and saw Chouji running. I smiled at her figure but it was gone as fast as it came. I sighed. It was unfair. I tried everything to win over Naruto which didn't work but Chouji never gave me the time of day. We had talked once but that was her yelling at me for something. Life is cruel.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I stood in front of the clan's secret meeting place with a scowl. I hated my brother. I hated Itachi. He left me alone and killed everyone that I cared for. Everyone. Now I have a dobe named Sasuke as my rival and two annoying fangirls. I needed to get stronger. I needed power to kill my brother. But where? Where can I get power? Orochimaru? No he is a pedophile. Sasuke? No he's a dobe. The hokage? Now there was an idea but she would never teach me. Unless I can get Sasuke and Naruto on my side. So I have a new goal. I have to win over both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto will be no trouble but Sasuke won't ever go for it. I will just have to find a way to do this without him.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

The rookies met up to train the next day. Sakura seemed to be standing really close to Naruto who was staring at Sasuke as if contemplating something. Sasuke was staring at Chouji who was looking at the ground. Ino just yawned and laid on his back to watch the clouds. Shikamaru sat down next to him eating chips while offering some to Ino who declined. Shino was poking her pointer fingers together while looking at Sasuke. Hinata was looking around with a huge grin on his face. Kiba just raised an eyebrow. Team Gai was going to help with training so they were standing there with them.

"Where the hell are Kurenai-sensei and the others?" Hinata asked rather loudly. Neji looked over at him with a weirded out look. "What are you looking at Hyuuga?" Shino put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Um, Hinata-kun can you please be a little quieter. Sorry Neji-nee-san." Neji nodded dumbly. Tenten looked over at Chouji and smiled. "Have you thought about what I told you?" She nodded and looked over at Sasuke. She walked up to Sasuke. "Um Sasuke would you like to go out sometime?" He looked dumbfounded but smiled then. "Sure."

Sakura scowled and was about to turn to Naruto who ran over to Lee. "Lee I was thinking and I would like to take you up on that offer for a date. Pick me up tonight at eight." She walked away leaving a surprised and shocked Lee. "What just happened?" He asked. Tenten was trying not to laugh but answered. "You have a date with Naruto." Lee fainted. Sakura's scowl deepened and he turned his head away looking at Naruto. She was playing with her hair looking completely oblivious to everything. Chouji came up to her. "What should I wear on my date with Sasuke?" Naruto looked at her and smiled. "You should wear something that absolutely screams Chouji. I don't know what to wear on my date with Lee." Chouji smiled. "Something green." Naruto smiled and nodded.

The sensei's arrived. "What did we miss?"

"Well Chouji asked Sasuke on a date and he said yes. Naruto gave in and agreed to finally go out on a date with Lee. So nothing much." Hinata answered.

The sensei's looked at them and Lee mouthed. 'I have no idea what happened.' Naruto was standing with Chouji smiling innocently. Sasuke was standing beside them with his hand in Chouji's. This was getting too weird for them. They split into different groups. Lee, Sakura, and Ino were a group. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata were a group. Chouji, Kiba, and Shino were a group. Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten were a group. They started training. Which turned out really badly. Since they thought they were someone else they didn't know what to do.

They were then sent to start tracking down the Kumo missing nin again. According to Tsunade they would turn back again if they were sprayed with that powder again. So Neji tracked him down to a waterfall not too far from them. The Kumo ninja saw them and threw the powder over them creating a cloud over them. Their vision got blurry and then everything went black.

The sensei's saw and hoped that the powder had worked. It had changed them. But not back to themselves. Now Kiba was scowling and Sasuke was holding Akamaru. Shino was eating a bag of chips while Chouji was raising an eyebrow. Hinata was wearing Sakura's clothes and Sakura was nervously poking her fingers together. Tenten was wearing Ino's clothes while Ino was putting her hair in two buns. Shikamaru was wearing Naruto's jumpsuit while Naruto was yawning lazily. Neji was wearing Lee's spandex and Lee was wearing Neji's clothes. The powder had turned them into someone else but not themselves. Now team Gai was affected as well.

"This is troublesome." Naruto said yawning.

Shikamaru walked over to Tenten and asked hopefully. "Am I still picking you up at eight tonight?"

Tenten grinned. "Yes and you better not be late Shikamaru Uzumaki."

The sensei's fell over anime style. This was better but it was also really creepy. Now they had to tell their parents that their kids are someone else again. But at least Naruto and Chouji were boys again. Neji ran up to Gai. "Gai-sensei our flames of youth are shining brightly today!" Gai passed out on the spot and was caught by Kakashi who was just a little weirded out. Neji talking about youth was something that should never happen and is scary to think about. Neji walked over to Hinata. "I will pick you up at eight tonight Hinata-san." She smiled and warned. "If you are late I will beat you." He nodded enthusiastically and yelled. "If I am late I will run 300 laps around Konoha on my hands!" They were going to have a lot pf explaining to do.

"WHAT!?" The parents screamed.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "It seems that the powder turned them into someone else again." He looked at them. "Hiashi will be taking home Sakura. Tsume you will be taking Sasuke. Shibi will be taking Chouji."

"Shikaku will be taking Naruto. Chouza will be taking Shino. Inoichi you will be taking Tenten." Kurenai said.

Asuma said. "Shikamaru goes to Naruto's apartment. Kiba to the Uchiha compound. Hinata goes with Sakura's mom."

"Hiashi you will be taking Lee too. Neji will go to Lee's home. Ino will be going to Tenten's." Gai finished.

Neji looked around. "I have to go get ready for my date. I will pick you up at eight Hinata and not a moment later or I will run 300 laps around Konoha on my hands." Hiashi was inwardly crying at what he was seeing. His brother would kill him is he saw his son now. And the fact that he was taking out his cousin wasn't really that appealing either. Tenten looked at the time and gasped. "I have to get ready and you better be on time Shikamaru Uzumaki or I will hurt you." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know I will pick you up at eight Tenten."

The parents were inwardly crying at the fact that they had lost their children for another night. It was awkward sitting at the table with a kid you haven't really known that well. Tenten and Hinata started walking off talking loudly about their dates. Sakura's mom followed her daughter while Inoichi and his wife followed Tenten.

At eight sharp Neji was there holding out flowers for Hinata who was wearing a green dress. It went down to her knees and clung to her curves. Neji was smiling brightly and flashed a good guy pose. "You look beautiful Hinata-san." She smiled. "Thank you Neji-kun."

At eight sharp Shikamaru was there holding flowers for Tenten. She came out in a purple dress that reached her knees. It hugged her curves and Shikamaru was wide eyed. He had never seen someone so beautiful. "You look amazing Tenten." She smiled and blushed. "Thank you Shikamaru-kun."

(Skipping the dates)

Neji walked Hinata to her house and bowed. Hinata smiled. "I had a great time Neji-kun." Neji looked up hopeful. "Can we do this again sometime then." She smiled again. "Absolutely." She leaned in and kissed his cheek causing him to blush then went inside.

Shikamaru walked Tenten back to the Yamanaka residence. He kissed her hand and she blushed. "I had a wonderful time Shikamaru-kun." He smiled. "So can we go out again?" She smiled and then nodded. "I would like that." She pecked his cheek and went inside leaving a grinning Shikamaru.

* * *

Review and I know that the whole Hinata/Neji thing was weird it was weird writing it. But in the next chapter you will see why that was necessary


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the plot only

* * *

The next day the rookies and team Gai met at the Hokage tower. They were going after the Kumo missing nin once more and anbu were coming with them. They tracked him using Akamaru and the missing nin grinned. He threw the powder over the rookies and team Gai who collapsed. Then the anbu attacked them and killed him. The sensei's looked down at them hopefully. Neji sat up and looked down at himself then at Lee. "Why is Lee wearing my clothes?"

They breathed a sigh of relief. Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome." They felt like laughing but then they looked at the others. All of them seemed equally confused and started changing clothes. "Do you not remember what happened?" They all then were still and they looked at them. "We remember but we really wish we didn't." Sakura then got up and punched Sasuke in the face. He skidded backwards and looked at her in shock. "You were going to use me!" He looked fearful now and Naruto walked up too. "While I was acting as Sakura you were going to try and use me!" Then the two pounced on him and his screams and pleas fell on deaf ears.

After they traded clothes again and started walking home again everything settled in place. They had both memory's from who was them and whoever they were at the time. They didn't question why because they really didn't want to know. Ino was holding hands with Naruto with her head on his shoulder. Hinata was talking with Neji about what it was like being Lee. Sakura was holding hands with Lee.

Their parents were happy to see them back to normal. They ran over and hugged them saying how happy they were that they were back. Even Hiashi was hugging Hinata who looked really surprised. They all went their separate ways. The next day they went to train and while the sensei's were missing started talking.

"I can't believe they didn't see through the act. We have everyone's manners down to a t." Kiba said and started laughing with everyone joining in. "I mean seriously you should have seen their faces. I wish we had caught it on video."

They had actually been turned different but they knew who they were. Naruto had been turned into a girl but they had known who they were. They just planned that so they could have some fun. Team Gai had joined in on the fun just to screw with everyone. "I didn't know you were such a good actor Shino. You had Hinata down to a t." Neji said with respect. Shino shrugged. They were all grinning maniacally. "I want to freak out the sensei's a little." Lee stated. "Gai-sensei won't be joining today he had things to do." That's when Neji got an evil glint in his eyes. "You want to freak them out. I know a way." They all matched the evil glint and smiled evilly.

The sensei's started walking back to where they were to meet the others. When they got there they were met with a horrifying sight. All of the rookies were wearing Gai suits smiling. "YOUTH!" They screamed and the sensei's were horrified. They started running with the rookies following. They started running towards where their parents were waiting. They ran past and the rookies parents looked confused. Until they saw who was chasing them. They skidded to a stop in front of them. They looked terrified. "Youth!" They fainted. Even Hiashi fainted! The rookies continued on and went past the Hokage's office who saw them and spit out her sake everywhere. She was horrified and started banging her head on her desk. They were going to be the death of her.

As they ran through Konoha many people started crying. It was too much for them to see so many mini Gai's running around. Some fainted. The rookies then went and changed back into their regular clothes. That night at the dinner table Hiashi wouldn't look at Hinata without shuttering. She took pride in that and then asked. "Is something wrong father?" He looked up at her and asked. "Where did you get that green monstrosity?" She looked confused. "What are you talking about father I'm confused?" He looked up and asked. "Have you ever worn that suit that Might Gai always wears?" She looked confused and shook her head no. "Father maybe you should go to bed. You seem to be really tired." He nodded and then left. Hanabi activated her byakugan. "He's gone." The two burst into laughter with tears in their eyes. It was too good not to laugh. They had pulled something over the old stiff that was their father. "Who's idea was it?" Hanabi asked and Hinata smirked. "Neji-nee-san's." Hanabi's eyes widened then she started laughing harder.

****When KIba's mom and sister asked about it he had said that he didn't know what they were talking about. He said the rookies were training all afternoon. That had made his mom shudder and turn in for the night. Chouji said that his parents must have eaten some bad food because they were training all afternoon. They went to bed without a word. Shibi just skipped dinner and let Shino do what he wanted but he was silently laughing. Inoichi went into Ino's mind and found no trace of that ever happening and then went to bed thinking he was crazy. Ino was lucky she knew how to make fake memory's. Shikamaru was almost beaten with a frying pan but he still wasn't sure what they were talking about so his parents left him alone and let him play shogi. Sakura just played dumb with her mom. Naruto denied everything when he was called in by Tsunade. "You are going crazy baa-chan." She then threw her sake away and started doing her paperwork surprising Shizune. The next day the rookies looked at each other and said. "We are doing that again next year."

* * *

Review


End file.
